familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1827
Year 1827 (MDCCCXXVII) was a common year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Saturday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). *''Also see:'' List of years in Art. Events of 1827 January - March * February 20 - South America: Battle of Ituzaingo or Passo do Rosário - A force of the Brazilian Imperial Army meets Argentinean-Uruguayan troops in combat. * February 28 - The Baltimore & Ohio Railroad is incorporated, becoming the first railroad in America offering commercial transportation of both people and freight. * March 4 - The Sigma Phi Society is founded on the campus of Union College in Schenectady, New York. * March 7 - Brazilian marines sail up the Rio Negro (Argentina) and attack the temporary naval base of Carmen de Patagones, Argentina. They are defeated by the local citizens. * March 7 - Shrigley Abduction: Ellen Turner, a wealthy heiress in Cheshire, England, is abducted by Edward Gibbon Wakefield, the future politician in colonial New Zealand. * March 16 - Freedom's Journal, the first African-American owned and published newspaper in the United States, is founded in New York City by John Russwurm. April - June * April - Ottoman Algeria: Husain Dei slaps the French consul Decalina on the face, eventually leading to war and French rule in Algeria. * April 7-8 - Battle of Monte Santiago: Naval engagement between a squadron of the Brazilian Imperial Navy and Argentinean vessels. Major Brazilian victory. * April 10 - UK: George Canning succeeds Lord Liverpool as British Prime Minister. * April 24 - Greek War of Independence: The Battle of Phaleron is fought. * May 21 - The Maryland Democratic Party is founded by supporters of Andrew Jackson in Baltimore and hosts its first meeting at the Baltimore Atheneum. July - September * July 6 - Greek War of Independence: The Treaty of London between France, Britain, and Russia, demands that the Turks agree to an armistice in Greece. * July 14 - Kingdom of Hawaii: Diocese of Honolulu founded. * August 31 - UK: Frederick John Robinson, becomes Prime Minister of the UK, following the death of George Canning. * September 4 - Finland: Great Fire of Turku. * September 22 - Joseph Smith Jr. obtains the Book of Mormon, for him to translate. October - December * October 1 - Russo-Persian War: The Russians under Ivan Paskevich storm Yerevan, ending a millennium of Muslim domination in Eastern Armenia. * October 20 - Greek War of Independence: Battle of Navarino - British, French, and Russian naval forces destroy the Turko-Egyptian fleet in Greece. Undated * Laos: King Anouvong of Vientiane declares war on Siam and successfully attacks Nakhon Ratchasima (the Siamese later invade Vientiane and nearly destroy the whole city). * Englishman John Walker invents Lucifer matches. * Egypt: Cairo University School of Medicine is established as the first African medical school in the Middle East. Births January - June * March 8 - Wilhelm Bleek, German linguist (d. 1875) * April 5 - Joseph Lister, English surgeon (d. 1912) * April 8 - Ramón Emeterio Betances, Puerto Rican politician, medical doctor and diplomat (d. 1898) * May 11 - Jean-Baptiste Carpeaux, French sculptor and painter (d. 1875) * May 19 - Paul-Armand Challemel-Lacour, French statesman (d. 1896) * May 21 - William P. Sprague, American politician from Ohio (d. 1899) * May 27 - Samuel F. Miller, American politician (d. 1892) * June 12 - Johanna Spyri, Swiss author (d. 1901) July - December * July 13 - Hugh O'Brien, Mayor of Boston (d. 1895) * July 17 - Sir Frederick Augustus Abel, British chemist (d. 1902) * September 30 - Ellis H. Roberts, American politician (d. 1918) * November 26 - Ellen G. White, American religious leader (d. 1915) * 3 December- Jain Acharya Rajendrasuri, at Bharatpur, (Rajasthan) : See also 1827 births. Deaths January - June * January 5 - Prince Frederick, Heir-Presumptive to the British Throne. (b. 1763) * February 19 - Armand Augustin Louis de Caulaincourt, French general and diplomat (b. 1773) * March 5 **Pierre-Simon Laplace, French mathematician (b. 1749) **Alessandro Volta, Italian physicist (b. 1745) * March 26 - Ludwig van Beethoven, German composer (b. 1770) * May 27 - Melesina Trench, Irish born writer and socialite (b. 1768) *April 29-Deborah Sampson, first American female soldier (b.1760) July - December *August 8 - George Canning, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1770) *August 12 - William Blake, English poet and artist (b. 1757) *November 7 - Maria Theresia of Tuscany, Queen of Saxony (b. 1767) *December 3 - Servando Teresa de Mier, preacher (b. 1765) : See also 1827 deaths.